Solving Murders Takes Chemistry
by MISSYAlexandra
Summary: Three murders in Michigan, Max tries to get back into Temperance's life, People try to purposely change things between them.
1. MICHIGAN?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its characters.

**Chapter One**

It was Monday morning at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab, a frustrated Temperance Brennan was swiftly moving around the forensics platform identifying a soldier from World War One.

"Booonesssss oh Boonesssss where are you?" came a voice from her office, she sighed inwardly, it was Booth, she knew who it was just be the mentioning of the nickname he had given her almost two years ago and not to say the high sing song voice that was slightly altering her mood.

"Hey Booth, you look nice today, Bren's on the platform" said Angela as she flashed him a cheeky smile "Thanks Angela"

"So Bones, what are you working on" following Tempe as she moved off the platform at a fast pace towards her office, more than saying she was annoyed at something "another victim from World War One, he was killed with a single gunshot wound to the back of the skull but we haven't identified him just yet, how come your here? is it time for lunch already?"

Booth laughed "No Bones as much as we wished it was lunchtime, sadly its 10:45 in the morning, but if you are hungry I guess we could get something to eat"

"Then what on earth are you doing here Booth? And are you purposely trying to piss me off because its damn well working!" Bones said that a lot harsher than she intended and immediately felt a pang of guilt.

"Hey Bones are you alright? Since I've been here you have seemed to be a little off than your usual self, are you sure everything is alright, come on Bones you can tell me"

Her eyes were glued to the floor, her bottom lip taken in between her teeth showing she was thinking and eventually she sighed "Your ability of reading people always works, you always know when something is wrong with me" she gave him a weak smile.

"Yes I know Bones, please don't keep me worried, tell me whats making you so crappy today" he said flashing her his best charm smile.

damn booth and that charm smile, he could get ANYTHING out of me with that

"My father showed up this morning asking me to forgive him for everything and that he was leaving town for awhile and when he came back we were going to be a family and run away again, just me him and Russ, he sounded really sincere but after everything I just couldn't, he mumbled something and then left and I felt so bad for doing that to him but I really can't trust him anymore" her eyes slightly filled with tears but she blinked them back, not need in any display of emotion especially when Booth was there.

"Bones you did the right thing, he may have been a bad guy and saying he has changed from that and is a better person now but these days its really hard to trust someone, want to go get something to eat its just after eleven" he said glancing at the clock from his partners eyes and back again.

"Yeah sure just let me grab my coat and purse"

They walked through the lab side by side his hand on the small of her back as normal "Ange were going to go get something to eat and we shouldn't be any later than 11:45" she called over her shoulder to Angela as they were leaving  
"Not to worry, we have it all under control take your time" Angela gave her a smile and went to see what Hodgins was looking at.

AT THE DINER

"You know Bones the reason why I was at the lab so called 'annoying' you this morning was because I was going to tell you we had a case but I put that aside since I could see something was really wrong with you and I think still is"

she laughed "Yeah I sorta figured that, im sorry for taking it out on you so badly I was just in a juicy mood after seeing my dad again and asked me to run off with him, why run away? There must be more than that, an ulterior motive for leaving town…" she trailed off and had her eyes firmly fixed out the window.

I hate it when somethings wrong with her, if only I could read her thoughts and not just know when something is wrong by body language and tone...

"its bitter mood Bones, not juicy"

she snapped back into reality "Anyway, whats this case about this time"

Booth was a little too immersed in his thoughts "hmm? Oh uh the case, er well Emily Elfonzo went to the park and never came back, her parents Ellie and Jack filed the missing persons report one week later, she turned up dead in her school's gym in the foam pit yesterday and they want us to find out which sick bastard did this to her" Booth said looking slightly distraught

she had better say yes otherwise im going to have to drag her out of here myself and I don't really want to, she could kick my ass anytime now, stupid overskilled Bones!!

"Oh alright I can do that, when is the body getting delivered to the Jeffersonian?"

"er well you see, that's the thing, its not getting delivered to the Jeffersonian, we are going to it and it is Michigan…"

"MICHIGAN? No Booth I can't just leave!! I have soldiers to identify and other such things, I cant just abandon everything else, what about Cam? She doesn't work with bones these things will never get identified and the families deserve to know what happened and the right to bury their relatives"

Booth sighed "Bones I know you don't like having to do this but they asked for you, they need you to find Emily's killer, you're the best anthropologist in the US please Bones please please please please!" He was almost on his knees pleading for her to go with him and he added the best charm smile he could give her.

Finally she gave in "Fine Booth, ill come with you and If I get in trouble for not identifying the soldiers its getting put on you…"

She was cut off " and that's not going to happen since I have cleared everything up with Cam and she has given it the thumbs up so were all good, I'll pick you up tomorrow 2am, our flight leaves at 4 and we need to be at the airport before 3:30" he said over his shoulder as he exited the diner to avoid her protesting.

Okay so im not sure how well that went, please review to give me some of your thoughts of what I could do next or let me know how it is, im not going to continue a bad fanfic so I need to know soon,

Kind Regards As Always;

Alexandra.


	2. Strange Dream & Airport

**  
**A HUGE thankyou to all of you who read, reviewed or added my story to your alert list thank you so much and its well appreciated and your support inspires me to write, thank you once again D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its characters.  
**  
Chapter Two**

**i**She was in her office, lying on the couch, face down into her wet cushion, tears streaming down her face, he could hear sobbing as he walked past and paused. It was Bones. Bones doesn't break down like this.  
He walked over to her couch, kneeling down beside her and stroking circles into her back and gently saying "Bones"  
After a short while the sobs subsided as she sat up, Booth joining her on the couch as he said "I love you Bones" and kissed her softly**/i**

She jolted awake as the sound of her phone piercing the silence woke her from her somewhat strange dream.

i12:45am who the HECK could be calling at this hour/i  
"Brennan" she mumbled into her phone not looking at the caller ID.  
"Hey Bones! Are you up and ready? Im picking you up in an hour to go to the airport"  
icrap! I completely forgot about going to Michigan today/i  
"Uhm yeah im almost ready I just have a few more things to do, ill see you soon.."  
-phone line disconnects-

AN HOUR LATER

Temperance opens the door, revealing a somewhat chirpy Booth.  
"BONES!! Are you ready to go? Were going to be late!!"  
"Yes I am Booth just let me grab my…"  
they had eye contact, she was thrown off her current thoughts of grabbing her purse, she was mesmirised just looking in Booth's milky brown eyes and all of a sudden the dream came back to her.  
around fifteen seconds passed  
"er Bones? You alive"  
"Hmm? What? Oh yeah im here, let me just grab my purse and we can get going"

IN THE CAR

They were discussing the case, as they would normally do, Booth occasionally commenting that something was off with her and she just told him that she was tired from the small amount of sleep she had, being a plausible excuse he believed her.

All talking suddenly stopped like a tornado had hit them, it was the most awkward silence they had ever experienced since they had been partners.

Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan"  
"Hey sweetie, have you reconcidered about running away with Russ and I?"  
her eyes grew large and were full of anger mixed with a hint of fear.  
"I already told you im not going to run off with you, you may be my father but im a grown woman I don't have to listen to a thing you say do not EVER call me again" and she hung up

"Bones…was that your dad?"  
"mmhmm" not ready to face Booth who had a round of sympathetic talk up his sleeve, just waiting for a time to let it out. She pressed her head against the cold glass and looked out at the scenery.

AT THE AIRPORT

They were on time, only just with fifteen minutes to spare and a sleep deprived Bones wasn't the key to getting to their gate on time. They were running out of time. Booth had to think fast. A luggage trolley. He could put their bags AND push Bones around on it at the same time.

He ushered Brennan over to it and made her sit down.  
"Booth what the hell do you think your doing?"  
he had a quick run up and started speeding the luggage trolley with Brennan still sitting on it around the airport.  
"BOOOOOOOTH AARGH SLOW DOWN" he continued at his fast pace determined to get to the gate on time, dozens of people were staring at the couple looking like five year olds in a shopping centre using a trolley for the first time, Brennan got used to the speed and at this stage was laughing insanely, something she hadn't done in months. Booth smiled to himself at this display of emotion and praised himself for lightening her mood.

Booth was going so fast he didn't see that there was a pole coming up and only just missed it, Bones now screaming her head off at the near collision. They made it safely to the luggage drop off area and ran to the boarding gate, making it within minutes of take off both still laughing at the luggage trolley thing.

A/N: Okay that wasn't my best writing, sorry if that was bad ) I tried my best, the beginning chapters aren't really my favourite but bare with me it will get better, I have a list of ideas for the next chapters, stick around until then (  
Once again, a HUGE thank you to all my readers and to the girls who give me ideas,  
Taylor, Jess, Emily And Nicki.

-Alexandra.  
****


	3. The Plane

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting, absolutely brain dead about what to write, this chapter may be a bit sucky, im getting better and I have a few pages of ideas so the other chapters will be much better, I would like to personally thank all my readers for their support, subscriptions and reviews and I promise I will give you more chapters very soon. – Alexandra.

P.S I had to make some of these things up to make everything fit together, don't notify me if that never happened in the show because I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its characters

Chapter Three

"We made it" said Brennan stumbling into Booth who was pinned to the wall of the airplane by Tempe's hands, and there it was again the eye contact that would have lasted forever if the overhead speaker above them didn't say that they were taking off in 10 minutes.

Taking to their seats, scanning the newspaper they were sharing for anything interesting and briefly discussing how boring the paper has been lately due to the new journalists and editors.

Settling on some random children's movie about some identifiable things that appeared to be wearing colorful suits with a vacuum cleaner that looked funny, clearly confused about the significance of the movie Booth explained to Tempe that it was the Teletubbies, a show much beloved by Parker.

Having to wake up at 2 am wasn't something Temperance Brennan usually did and completely forgotten about going to Michigan with Booth she went to bed at 11pm and only gaining 3 hours sleep she slowly started to drift off to sleep, her head resting on Booth's shoulder.

Never once had he seen her look so relaxed and content, smiling widely at the fact that she chose his shoulder to sleep on and not anything else his heart instantly melted.

He too started drifting off, but didn't get far with his partner now fully awake shaking.

"Bones? Whats wrong?" "I know I should have told you and we have been on a plane together many times but I have a fear of flying and the plane is starting to shake"

Was she opening up to him? He wasn't sure but the only thing he was interested in was calming his clearly shaken partner.

"Im sure were just going through a cloud or something, would you like me to ask an air hostess if she knows?" She nodded reluctantly.

"Excuse me miss" A tall thin blonde girl named Narelle walked over to where they were sitting "Yes how can I help you?" She reminded him so much of his ex girlfriend Tessa but he put that thought aside, they were long over "The plane was shaking before, do you have any idea whats going on?" "I'll go ask the pilot now"

She returned shortly.

"Nothing to worry about sir its just a cloud and we should be through it any minute now although we may have a few more shakes before" replied the smiling blonde girl who was now obviously checking him out. "Thank you for your time miss"  
"I'm Narelle by the way, would you like to have dinner sometime?" he was thrown off by the question, a random asking him out to dinner?  
"Sorry, im seeing someone at the moment"  
Narelle walked off, clearly looking annoyed.

"Booth that was completely unnecessary and your not seeing anyone are you?" He let out a small chuckle "You have a lot to learn Bones, I lied because im not that desperate, I don't go to dinner with randoms"  
"Oh...I understand now"

Suddenly the plane shook.

"BOOTH!!" her eyes were now brimming with tears at the thought of the plane she took almost five years ago and it almost went down, if they hadn't made that emergency landing she might not have been alive today sitting next to her wonderful and in her own mind somewhat sexy partner.

She couldn't take it anymore, she broke down right in front of Booth, something she had told her self NEVER to do especially in front of him, and the last thing she wants is to be vulnerable with him watching.

He immediately brought her into his embrace, stroking small circles on her back and gently breathing in the fruity scents of her hair, she was crying into his suit i Crap, my new suit is covered in Bones tears, wait…Bones is crying on ME?/i  
-Five minutes or so passed-

The tears have subsided but she still remains in his warm embrace feeling strangely pleased.

A voice came over the loudspeaker "Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the shaking of the plane before, we went through a rain cloud and caused the plane to get a bit off balanced, we will be landing at Michigan airport soon, please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for the cooperation during this flight, and we apologize for the inconvenience"

"Well you heard her Bones, fasten your seatbelt and prepare for landing"  
She did exactly what she was told _ Hehe such a good girl, I wonder what else I could get her to do…_  
He mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be having inappropriate thoughts about his partner who he will have to work with _alone_ most of the time on this particular case.

-After the landing-

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BAG?" "Booth calm down! I'm sure its here somewhere and your overreacting, see her its over here" She was now grinning from ear to ear having pointed out something that was right in front of Booth's face. _ Heh, silly Booth_

"Okay okay you win Bones, lets just go find our rental car and get to our hotel"  
He attempted to take her suitcase from her but she just bluntly replied "No Booth, I am a grown woman and I can carry my own bags"  
Couldn't be bothered arguing he just sighed and they headed off into the humungous car park in search of their car, Booth had his rolling suitcase in his left hand and his right firmly placed on the small of Temperance's back.

A/N: Well I wrote more than I expected I would, please tell me what you thought if I went into too much detail and its only early now but there will be more excitement later on I promise.

Alexandra.


	4. Hotel & Angela's Phone Call

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything associated to it, you know the drill, no copyright infringement intended here.  
A/N: Hey everyone ) sorry for the long update, I was staying at my Nan's house and I was in bed I couldn't sleep because some freaks were having a party down the street and I got all of this to me. Hope you liked it.

-At The Hotel-

"Alright Bones you go sit down over there while I get stuff organized with the receptionist concierge guy whatever you want to call it and I'll get our keys and so forth"

"Concierge. A receptionist does more than give out keys and allocate rooms to people, doctors surgeries—"

"Yes yes Bones I know what a concierge does. Now go sit over there its been a boring flight and you look tired"

Too tired to protest, she reluctantly goes and sits herself on the rather comfortable cream leather couch and let out a huge sigh. I wonder if I will get one of THESE things in my room….

"Yes yes let me see, one suite under the name of Booth - -"  
"WHAT?? ONE? I booked two!!"  
"I'm sorry Mr Booth there was only room reserved under your name!!"  
Booth pulls out his FBI badge  
"Or should I say Agent Booth. Look im terribly sorry you only reserved one room which is a suite under your name and there aren't any spares, im sorry you and your partner are going to have to share one"

-Bickering between Booth and the Concierge Continues-

Tempe's cell phone rang and she almost jumped from the couch from disturbing her daydream.

"Brennan"  
"Hey sweetie! How is your holiday with your sexy FBI agent in standard issue body amour?"  
"ANGE!! Don't say that and so far so good we just got here and Booth seems to be having some trouble with the concierge.."  
"Yeah I can sort of hear that"  
"ARGH! Fine but im leaving bad feedback for your crappy hospitality! I swear I booked two rooms" almost screeched a very annoyed Booth.  
Angela snickered.  
"Well well Bones looks like were going to be sharing a room"  
Temperance was stunned.  
"Sweetie? You There?"  
"Oh uh yeah, Sorry Ange but I've gotta go I will call you back later I promise"  
"Yeah sure, you have fun and let that sexy liason of yours do a few things for you now and again and think before you speak!"  
She kept that in mind for later.  
"Alright, bye"  
-Phone Line Disconnects-

"Come on Bones lets go, im sorry about having to share a room but I could have sworn I reserved two rooms, even my special FBI powers didn't change that"

"No that's fine we can work out the sleeping arrangements when we get up there"

Tempe was about to protest yet again for the second time that day for not letting him carry her bags and that she was a grown woman who could carry her own bags but she stopped. Angela's advice. Think before you speak AND let Booth do things for you once in awhile.

-Outside their hotel room door-

Booth was frustratingly fumbling with the keys, dropped them twice and the bags tripped him over falling flat on the floor, his legs also tripped Temperance over.

"BOOTH!!" She pierced the air with her high pitched scream landing in a heap on top of him.  
Booth chuckled.  
"Sorry Bones, this is what, the second time today? I could really get used to this you know"  
"I don't know what that means"  
Luckily, hehehe

"Eh oh well lets get inside this place before one of us falls through the wall"

Tempe got up before and snatched the key out of his hand, stuck the key in the lock and almost fainted at the sight.

The room was huge! Brightly painted in shades or orange and brown, decorated brown and cream she almost squealed in delight at the sight like a teenager seeing a pair of shoes that she had fallen in love with.

She ran in vigorously and explored the place.

Booth still in a heap surrounded by bags sighed.

"Er Bones? Can you give me a hand here?"

Tempe came out from the room, a huge smile plastered on her face "Oh god sorry Booth!" Helped him up from the mess of bags and dragged them in.

"This…is a suite, you didn't have to do this you know"  
"Yeah I know but I wanted to spoil my favourite forensic anthropologist for all her hard work and having to put up with me" Charm smile, again.  
"Aren't I the only forensic anthropologist you know?"  
"That doesn't mean I cant pick favourites"  
"There has to be more than one of something for a favourite to be picked, you only know one forensic anthropologist so you cannot pick favourites at this stage sweetie"  
"Sweetie? Where did the pet names suddenly come from?"  
"Spending too much time with Angela, its very contaigeous"  
"I see."  
What is with him and that charm smile today, I have no idea but it sure is working?

Tempe sat down on the rather large king sized bed and sighed.  
"Say Bones…want to have dinner with me tonight?"  
"Is that a date?"  
"You could call it that or just another way to get free food off your sexy FBI agent dressed in standard issue body amour"  
"Obviously im not the only one who has been spending too much time with Angela or your ego has just grown rapidly, and I would love to have dinner with you, concider it a date because im not using you for free food"  
"Good, good, well you can have the bathroom for now and ill get dressed out here, don't take too long people will pinch tables"  
-6:53 PM-

Brennan emerged from the bathroom wearing a dress that Angela had picked out for her three weeks ago, aqua blue silky material with a plunged neckline, gold circle where the neckline ended with different shaded blues coming out curled, and to top it off she was wrapped in a pashmina shawl that, just a lighter shade than her dress, make up kept simple as usual and she had straightened her hair.

Booth was dumbfounded.  
"Whoa, uh Bones you look….."  
"Horrible? Beautiful? Sexy?"  
That was too far Temperance!  
"You look absolutely stunning, shall we?"  
Booth offered his arm out and Temperance linked hers through his.

Please review, im begging you D  
Next chapter: the date, an old creep appears and confesses something to Brennan that will make her leave the resteraunt in tears with only Booth left to follow. BB All the way!


	5. Seceret Stalker

A/N: Hey guys

A/N: Hey guys! Again a big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or added my story to their alert list, it is much appreciated  please let me know what you think of the story, also im trying a new format of writing so please I need to know which one you liked better.  
This chapter is from Booth's POV.

**Chapter Five**

**  
**She looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Any random freak walking down the street could try and hit on her, I hated that, I've secretly hated all of the people she has been involved with not just because I want her to be mine, but because of all the terrible things they do, shes such a good person and always ends up getting hurt, when I get the chance im going to smack the next person in the face who does something remotely bad to her.

"Where are we going for dinner" I got my first glance at her since the car trip, If I looked at her we surely would have had a car accident she looked so damn gorgeous.  
"French place on East Larned, I hope that's alright with you"  
"Yeah that's completely fine I haven't had French in ages…"

After an infuriating seven minutes of not being able to look at her unless I had a death wish we got out of the car, well I opened her door not caring about whatever she had to say about my alpha male tendencies, I have to admit shes making my ego bigger, I finally got to look after her, soak her all in those seven minutes were the longest time I have experienced in my whole life.

I gave her my arm and she took it, just as before, I was being accustomed to doing this, we weren't working…yet anyway so it didn't really matter that much.

We entered the resteraunt, it was painted in dark colours and had the lights dimmed and soft jazz music playing in the background, we were escorted to a table by a waiter by the name of Alfred who gave us the menus and left us to decide.

"Tonight it's on me. Order whatever you want theres no limits"  
"I can't expect you to do that, this place is expensive, let me pay for half"  
"No Bones, its on me"

She sighed and gave up, second time I think I have stopped her from protesting has she gone crazy or have I just taught her to let me spoil her once in a while? Eh oh well it doesn't matter, im here alone in a restraunt eating dinner with the most beautiful woman in the world. She would dislocate my arm if she heard me say that.

Alfred had returned asking us for our orders.  
"Now what can I get you for you meal?"  
"Bones? You know what you want yet?"  
"Yes I do. I'll have escargot and salad with ceasar dressing"  
Bleurgh! I said she can have anything and she chooses snails?  
Alfred scribbled a few things down on his notepad  
"And for you sir?"  
"I will have your grilled steak meal thingy and your finest bottle of chardonnay"  
"Yes sir, your order shouldn't be long at all"

-Ten Minutes Passes-

Alfred returned set our meals down and another waitress came over with our bottle of wine.  
"There you go, enjoy your meal"  
He smiled and walked off with the waitress in tail.

I couldn't help but look over every milimeter of her, the way she looked in the candlelight, the way the dim light of the room brought out her peacock blue eyes, if it was possible I would have instantly melted into a big puddle, but its not so I didn't, did that sound squinty?

"Bones why are you eating snails?"  
"Escargot or as you would like to say "snails" taste very nice, and they aren't garden snails either, they are farmed in barns at special farms and are cooked t—"  
"Sorry Bones I really don't want to know how your snails were cooked and how they grew, im trying to eat my steak here"  
"Have you even tried escargot?"  
"No and I don't plan to either"  
"Aww come on! Just one snail"

Crap. Now I was the one who couldn't protest, if I don't eat one snail she will never let me live this down and will always bring up "when we were in Michigan Booth was too scared to eat a snail" heh that sounds funny…snails, I might aswell try one, the worst it could do would make me throw up all over myself in sheer disgust.

"Fine"  
Temperance stuck her fork through one of the snails on her plate and leant over the table to me, I opened my mouth and she put the snail in.  
chew chew chomp chomp  
"mmmmm oh god Bones that's delicious"  
"as always, and it never hurts to try something new"  
one extra large charm smile for Brennan coming up! Snails are very tasty mmm snails.

I pushed my plate aside and moved my chair so I was sitting on the corner of her side, and started stealing her tasty snails.  
"Since when are we sharing my dinner"  
"Since you conned me into eating a snail and now I cant resist them"  
She slapped my hand  
"Oww I just wanted some snails"  
"Go eat your steak like a good all-American Booth should"  
Aww Bones I like snails, you ruined my snail-eating-spree, how dare you.

"Fine you can eat some snails with me then"  
YAY SNAILS!!

-Five minutes later-  
"Wooh im stuffed"  
"Yeah because you ate a full sized steak and the majority of my escargot, im not surprised"

Another customer came in and was heading our way, I was beginning to get suspicious.  
Oh my god. Its Oliver Laurier.

"Doctor Brennan! How have you been?"  
She was confused and I mean really confused.  
"Oliver…how did you know I was here?"  
He laughed. The creep laughed at her question something isn't right.  
"Well at your last book signing my friend was talking to you and my other friend grabbed your blackberry off your table without you noticing and put a tracker in it, that's how I found you."  
Mood swings?  
She went from pleased to confused and now shes angry.

She grabbed her wine glass and threw contents at Oliver and smashed the glass on the floor.

That was my chance. I could have smacked Oliver in the face but I would rather go after her then punch some perverted freak who stalks my partner.

I quickly paid the bill and apologised for the broken glass. Now to find where she has gotten to.

I walked down East Larned in search of her, she was practically running but wearing stilettos slowed down her ability to run.

"TEMPERANCE"

uh-oh.

She turned too quickly, way too quickly, twisted her ankle and came crashing down against the pavement.  
I was at her side immeadetly.  
"oh god Bones are you alright?"  
Her face was red and wet from crying, her face was now scun from falling on the pavement.  
"No not really my ankles sprained and I don't think I can walk"  
Crap. I shouldn't have startled her.  
"Do you think you can try and walk?"  
"I'll give it a shot"  
She stood up on her foot that wasn't injured but it was no use, she fell back this time me catching her before she hit the ground.  
"I guess not"  
"Well Bones I hope you don't mind but im going to have to carry you back to the car"

"No just please my ankle really sore and so is my head"  
Good good, not using technical words.  
"Hold on"  
I slid my left arm under her knees and my right holding her waist, she put her arms around my neck, It was a cool autumn evening and I could feel her shivering against me in between sobs.

We eventually reached the car, me putting her inside shutting the door and going around to the drivers side.

-9 Minutes Later-

Finally back in the hotel room, Bones was sitting on the couch and I was applying betadeine to the graze on her forehead. She was flinching. Big time. but not showing that she was in pain. With my free hand I ran it up and down hear bare arm.  
She relaxed under my touch.

After finishing her head wound I checked the time. 10:24. It's getting late and we need to start asking around to find the sick bastard who killed Emily, so no staying up late tonight.

"Okay Bones all good now?"  
She gave a reluctant nod  
"And I think we should go to bed its getting late and we need to start investigating tomorrow"  
She looked over my shoulder to see the clock.  
"Yeah your right"  
"You sleep in the bed and ill take the couch"  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Goodnight Booth"  
"Night Bones"

She managed to walk much better now, but just in case I made sure she made it to the bedroom without falling over.

I got ready for bed and found a pile of blankets and pillows in the cupboard and made my couch bed, I wonder how long I will be sleeping here for..

I turned off the lights, and got underneath my mass pile of blankets, shut my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

-Three Hours Later-

Check time. 1:42. Still no sleep.  
I could hear noises coming from Bones' bedroom and I saw a pyjama clad Brennan standing in the doorframe her eyes red from crying and tears streaming down her face.

I rushed over and pulled her into a tight embrace, her head resting lightly on my chest and her arms around my back, her small frame was cold.

"You alright?"  
"No not really…"  
I held her tighter.

"Booth?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I know its a lot to ask but I can't sleep and would you mind…."  
I knew what she meant but there was no need in saying it, I would gladly do that anyday.  
"Of course I can"  
I guided her down the hallway with my hand on the small of her back and climbed into her bed, strangely it was warm from the electric blanket but she was cold to the touch.

I pulled her close so she would stay warm all night, I could still hear her sobbing.  
"Shhh Bones its alright, im here"  
Minutes in she was asleep and I did just after she did.

A/N: Wow that was the longest chapter I have ever written eight pages, I like this chapter very much, the POV really works for me, please review and tell me what you think of it and any ideas you have if you want to. I can't offer you chocolate Booths but I will give you more chapters D.

x Alexandra x

**  
**


	6. Authors Note

Disclaimer: Not mine at all, property of FOX  
Authors Note: This is dedicated to the most amazing girl in the world, my best friend Jessica, she has always been the shining light and my inspiration to do everything I do today, thank you so much for everything darling.

What Friends Are For

She has always been there for me, whenever i needed advice without asking, she knew what was on my mind and how to make things better, she was there when Booth was shot, when my mother's remains were found, each and every time I have needed her, although I would never admit it to anyone she has been there.

I am encouraged by her to do more, expand my horizon, showing me her side of the world, moulding me into a better person each day.

I have formed an unbreakable human connection with her, I talk to her like I was talking to myself in a mirror and she never judges me.

She wants to make the world a better place.

She wants Booth and I to get together and with her help it 

just might happen, she could be trying to get other men to fall in love with her but she is trying to make me see that Booth and I were meant to be together, just like fate although that's not rational, she doesn't know it but have known that for a long time.

Her art is amazing, just like herself, everything she does she puts her entire heart and soul into it, the most compassionate and caring person i know.

Irrationally speaking, I don't know if I would have made it through everything that has happened in my life if it wasn't for her.

She loves without reason, Angela Montenegro; my best friend


	7. Second Body

Disclaimer: No, not mine, all property of FOX, no copyright infringement intended.  
Authors Note 1: Hey guys sorry for the late update, I have been really busy, stupid school and evil teachers for the overload of assignments.  
This chapter is Tempe's POV.  
This chapter is dedicated to my close friend Emily who helped with most of the characters and for being the shining light of my inspiration, thank you for everything.  
  
Chapter Six

Ergh...Morning already? Stupid sun!  
Oh well I might as well get up.  
I tried to get out of bed but a tight muscular arm around my waist prevented me from moving, but the question is whose arm is that?  
i turned over only to face a torso groans that was much help, I need to find out who this arm and torso belong to, I tilted my head back just far enough to see the face and ohmygod. It was Booth's arm and torso, i slept with Booth.

Angela is going to freak if I tell her I slept with Booth, maybe I shouldn't tell her, but then again she will find out anyway and she is my best friend...oh well I will figure that out later, now I need to get up for whatever were doing today and hopefully this does not involve seeing Oliver again. Ugh.

I tried to move but a sharp pain went all the way up my left leg like I had just been electrocuted, I yelped which was just enough to rouse Booth from his sleep, and a strange muffled sound came from him as 

he was turning into his pillow and then looked at me, squinting the light of the day until his eyes came into focus "good morning beautiful" I could hardly make out what he was saying. "Good morning to you too" and yet again we locked our gaze, I bet we looked like two deactivated robots just staring at nothing, it probably would have lasted forever if his cell phone didn't pierce the silence, no wait..Forever means forever, you're not thinking rationally, snap out of it Brennan!

"Booth. Yep, yep, yes sir we will be there ASAP"  
He snapped his phone shut. "Get dressed Bones! A second body has been discovered it's just..."  
"It's just what?"  
"They have only found the head so far, a bunch of boys were out for a ride this morning, one of them stacked near the drain and came face to face with a skull and called 911 and since I have a forensic anthropologist with me they asked us to take a look and identify it, you up to it?"  
"When has there been a time when I'm not up to doing what I love?"  
"Never, just checking, there's a first for everything"

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

"Bones are you ready yet?"  
"Yeah just finding my other shoe"  
where the hell is it? Not in my suitcase or the cupboard, ah I know, it has got to be under the bed, just as I thought, gotcha.  
I saw a black square thing between the bed and the night stand, curious i picked it up, it was a picture of us at Halloween last year, dressed up as Wonder Woman and Clark Kent, I sure looked stupid.  


"Bones? If you still want breakfast you will need to hurry"  
"I'm coming"

Quickly setting it back on the night stand I grabbed my bag and hurried off down the passage and out the door where Booth was waiting for me.

-In the Car-

"Can you tell me anything else about the skull?"  
"Well it's scary, its jammed near the gutter grate thing, it's pretty intact but that was just from a stupid moron who doesn't know about skulls and stuff"  
"Alright I think I can work with that"  
"Good, good, coffee and bagels for breakfast?"  
"Is that going to be enough"  
"Sorry Bones we don't have enough time to eat anything else, I promise will get you something more nutritious for lunch"  
"That's fine"

We went through the drive through, coffee and bagels yum, parked in some random car park and ate, Booth was quickly consuming bagels, and how does he eat so much?  
"I'm surprised you can eat those, you ate half of my escargot last night"  
"yof sie ai eet lats af fuud to stoy awive"  
"what was that? Don't eat with food in your mouth, I can't understand a thing you're saying"  
"I said you see I eat lots of food to stay alive, and then burn it off"  
"alright snail eater"  
"Alright Bones, that has got to be the silliest thing you have ever said 

to me, snail eater"  
"I'm getting it from you who uses childish insults on everyone"  
the stare of disbelief, hahaha.

- At the Crime Scene-

An average overweight man approached us  
"Agent Booth. Doctor Brennan, right this way"  
We followed the obese man to where the body was, well what was left of the head anyway, still jammed in the grate that stops anything from flowing out of the storm water drain.

I tried to move it but it was really jammed, I needed someone to lift the grate so I could pull the darn skull out of it and hopefully without damaging it too much.

"Booth, I need you to lift the grate up so I can remove the skull without damaging it too much"  
"Yeah I can do it" charm smile.

Booth was amazing, he pulled it up and I had the skull out within fifteen seconds and fully intact, I must find a way to thank him for that.

I studied the skull for any abnormalities to the naked eye, nothing whatsoever, during my analysing of the skull Booth was saying something; I really wasn't paying attention until he tapped me lightly on the arm.

"Hmm?"  
"I said where do you suppose the rest of the body was"  


Thinking again. Heavy rains. Storm water drain. Separation of the skull from the body. The head could have been removed and the body left in the storm water drain.

"A reasonable hypothesis is that the killer removed the head and jammed the body down the storm water drain somewhere"  
"Do we need to go down there?"  
"Yes we do, you don't have to go in the water but I will since I'm appropriately dressed"  
"Okay let me just run this past the other guys"

Booth returned no longer than a minute later giving me the "heads up" –whatever that means- to go down the storm drain.

-Storm drain-

I went down and was accompanied by Mr Fatso, Booth and two others which I have no idea what their form of law standing is.

"Okay it seems the body is just down there so i'll go in an--"  
I slipped and fell into the extremely deep water, I can't swim very well because of my ankle.

A/N: Press the button and make me happy   
  



End file.
